riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
New Ossyrian Republic
The New Ossyrian Republic is a capitalist representative republic and the government of New Ossyria. Founded in 98 AF, it has since become one of the leading economic, military and industrial powers in the Southern Rim, standing as the only comparable power to it's primary rival in the region, the United Federation of the Southern Rim. =History= Origins The New Ossyrian Republic was officially proposed in 96 AF, shortly after Hayakawa Technologies exploration vessels discovered a previously uncharted garden world deep in the Southern Rim. After two years of planning and inviting in millions of displaced Southerners and homeless men and women from across the galaxy, a full declaration of the government was made in 98 AF, establishing a democratically elected republic, a capitalistic economic system and a military composed from existing HT security forces. Conflicts Battle of Canaan On March 18th, 102 AF, a dozen New Ossyrian Navy warships were wiped out above the small colony of Canaan by the first wave of a Travesti invasion force. Massive mobile fortresses devastated the main colony's fairly small garrison, sending the vast majority of NOM forces into hiding before the first day was out. What followed was an overwhelming response by the NOR; a third of the entire navy launched an all-out counter assault on Travesti forces arriving to make Canaan their base of operations for further southern invasions. Losses were terrible on both sides; thousands of NOM vessels were blown apart and their opponents lost half their own force in a bloody week-long space battle before the Travesti naval forces finally withdrew. It would be another two years, however, before the ground side battle ended when the NOM proved it's willingness to fight by detonating a low-yield Mikalovich Warhead near the planet. Though it did little harm and the subspace rift it created quickly dissipated, the Travesti were unwilling to see if they would destroy an entire planet to stop their advance. The remaining Travesti forces withdrew, sneaking away through a gap in the New Ossyrian blockade fleet. Since the no Travesti activity has been reported, but with the hundreds of thousands of NOM troops killed in the battle, the mere mention of a full-scale war sends chills down most spines. Skirmish of Harriman's Cloud In 99 AF a fleet of eight NOM destroyers charting the Harriman's Cloud Nebula accidentally stumbled upon a battleship of unknown make that had been waiting inside for an indeterminable period of time. A small battle occurred that resulted in the strange vessel retreating from the cloud in light of the superior NOM numbers. At final count less than fifty sailors were killed and vessel losses were limited to 3 fighters shot down; nonetheless, a patrol of larger cruisers has been maintained in the area ever since. Southern Cold War The NOR and UFSR exist in a state of perpetual Cold War, both sides strongly hating each other but unwilling to dedicate millions of lives lost to wiping out the other. As it stands, most other factions care little for the high tensions between the two southern powers, though many smaller worlds in the Southern Rim see New Ossyria as the only thing keeping them from being overrun by the UFSR's vast military forces. War of the Alliance The NOR is indirectly responsible for the war's beginning, thanks to its own Mikalovich Warheads having provided the catalyst to set off the conflict. As such, the Republic has taken an active role in both combating the Travesti invasion into the Southern Rim, and reinforcing the allied lines in the Northeast with the deployment of no less than five massive Sector Fleets to aid in the space battles, and millions of ground troops to help hold the line planetside. The conflict has, ironically, helped accelerate certain peace processes by driving the NOR to hastily join NEDA, expanding what was once a simple defensive pact into a full-blown galactic military alliance. =Culture= Religion Faiths of all kinds play an important role in New Ossyrian life, though no one belief system has managed to obtain a true majority since the Republic's inception. The current largest religion, claiming a quarter of the NOR's population as adherents, is a revived form of Old Terran Baptism that has undergone numerous canonical revisions in light of humanity's new state in Mjolnir. Another half of the NOR practices an enormous variety of religions ranging from Neo-Ossyrian Paganism, Druidism, Liinarrism, and a myriad of others either imported or derived from other nations across the galaxy. The remaining quarter of the population, according to most estimates, is either openly agnostic or atheistic. Curiously, while this segment of the population has shown the slowest growth over the past decades, it is the only segment with consistent growth rates. Music The musical tastes of the Republic are as varied as its citizens, but several genres have achieved sufficient popularity to be directly associated with its culture. New Ossie Country, a recently-developed subgenre of old Terran country music, has emerged as the most distinct of the Southern nations musical forms with its unqiue blend of old Ossyrian twang and the more folksy rhythms that were common to Southern Rim music long before humanity arrived. In the upper echelons of NOR society, Jazz-inspired music is extremely popular, with local flavors of the genre having recently begun to eclipse imported music from the richest of the former Imperial Worlds in terms of popularity. The Military In New Ossyrian culture, service in the military is held up as one of the highest possible honors, and to first generation of people born within the Republic, honoring the veterans is simply second nature. While this sort of behavior is a natural import from the idealization of Old Ossyrian culture that pervades the Republic, a distinct form of honoring the military arose from billions of young NOR citizens being taught about the NOAF's heroic fight to hold Canaan. Combined with the kind of tremendous propaganda machine that only HT money could produce, the Republic's armed forces are respected by the vast majority of its population, and its rate of voluntary recruitment has consistently proved to be among the galaxy's highest. Cuisine While the Old Ossyrian attitude of 'if it ain't friend, it ain't cooked' never took hold quite as strongly on New Ossyria, find new and ingenious ways to prepare food with sheer heat and oils is the trademark of New Ossie cuisine. Plasma-fired meals are particularly notable for their widespread sales across the Republic, and the distinctive charred flavor it creates has allowed it some popularity outside the NOR. Despite the absurdity, rumors also persist that some members of the NOAF have somehow developed a way to cook food using Mikalovich Warheads as well. =Military= Main article: New Ossyrian Military The NOR maintains a defense and exploration force several million troops strong, outfitted with the most advanced equipment in the south and expertly trained in facilities overseen by experts from around the galaxy. Unlike many modern armed forces, the NOM maintains a policy of allowing service members from any race, be it human, Canis, Ku'Tollan, Detri or any other species, so long as they keep any racial prejudices to themselves and take the standard vow of loyalty to the NOR; this practice, something of a holdover from the group's mercenary origins, has led to a fairly diverse if still human-dominated force. =Foreign Relations= Lykofos The NOR maintains lukewarm relations with Lykofos (like most other factions), if a tiny bit closer than others due to New Ossyria being one of the few factions in the galaxy even close to being on the technological level of Lykofans. Most interactions between the two governments have been small trade arrangements for various raw materials used in high-tech manufacturing. Unified Worlds of Kars Due to Hayakawa Technologies, the company that for all intents and purposes created the NOR, having maintained it's headquarters in Karsian orbit for years, relations between the UWK and New Ossyria have proved friendly if distant. With the vast space between them the two factions rarely interact, but what will exists between them is primarily good. Kahada Union NEDA The NOR's decent relations with Karsol extend somewhat to their dealings with NEDA, particularly since the Travesti siege of Canaan in 102 AF gave them a common enemy. For what interactions they have, things tend to be friendly and warm, though no formal alliance has been called for by either side. Hydra League Due to their violent and seemingly senseless actions, the NOR considers the Hydra League a terrorist organization and nothing more. Standing orders for the military are to immediately fire on and attempt to neutralize any League forces they encounter. UAFM The NOR has enjoyed fairly peaceful relations with the Alliance thanks to their shared values of racial tolerance and acceptance. The UAFM's good will towards New Ossyria has extended to reduced trade restrictions between the two powers, and perhaps more importantly, a further friend in wariness of the less-than-tolerant UFSR Travesti Dominion In 102 AF the Travesti laid siege to Canaan, a desert world on the edge of claimed New Ossyrian Space. For two years the NOM fought a miserable and bloody battle to free it from the relatively small Travesti force, only managing to drive them off by detonating a small Mikalovich Warhead capable of destroying a planet within the system, thus forcing to the invaders to pull out rather than call the NOR's bluff. Though the Travesti have not returned since the siege ended, tensions are high in territories near their space, and a full arsenal of Mikalovich Warheads is kept ready should they attempt another invasion. Officially, no cease fire has ever been signed, and a state of (currently unfought) war exists between the two factions. UFSR Poor does not even begin to describe New Ossyrian relations with the Federation. The NOR considers them an expansionist power only interested in becoming what the Empire once was through bullying and force, while the UFSR sees New Ossyria as a corrupt force willing to let human voices be unrightly squelched by Aliens. The two powers have been locked in a state of Cold War for quite some time, with the NOR actively funding and supplying rebel groups within the UFSR from behind the scenes. Expectations that the next major southern war will occur when the two powerhouses finally begin open conflict run extremely high through the Southern Rim. Category:Factions